Starstruck
by Ecliptic Kitsune
Summary: A Friend, Lover, Or Foe? Yui has a hard time with her feelings about the god of the underworld. And his new girlfriend. Yui heart was hurt and now she thinks living is painful. what will Hades do to keep Yui safe? Rated M for later chapters. *On hold*


I thought back on that day. I was chasing after Hades, when the ground underneath me gave out and I fell into the water. Hades had dove in and saved me. I remember the wild beating of my heart as my gaze locked with his, and then the shattering of my heart as he told me to stay away. I smile as the memories rush back and I take a bite of the strawberry-rice cake I had in my hand.

"It's hot in here." I jump as Hades suddenly spoke. I quickly look away as he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to one side. "Are you still shy about seeing me?" He asked amused.

"Err, maybe?" I say as he sits down next to me. Hades' true personality had revealed itself after some time. But it only really appeared when we were alone, and that was usually in the astronomy cub room.

"In Greece, we do it all the time." He explains again and I nod. "So look at me." He commands.

I timidly turn my head to face him. Besides from the curse, the thing I noticed first was that his pants rode low on his hips, making me blush furiously. I looked higher and I caught his gaze. I was mesmerized by their deep crimson depths.

"Yui." His voice grew closer and soon I could feel his breath on my ear. His heavy breathing was making my face redden without me knowing it. He suddenly bites my ear and I flinch. I scoot back on the couch but he followed. Soon, I was lying flat on my back, looking up at Hades.

"H-Hades-san?" I ask nervously. He smiled suddenly and he moved himself between my legs. The warmth from his bare chest was pressed onto mine and I felt his weight on me.

"Yui." He moaned and pulled his face away from my ear to look at me. I was shocked to see that instead of the usual crimson color of his eyes, were replaced with a lusty haze.

"Hades-san? What happened?" I gasp breathlessly s all the air from my lungs is pushed out by the weight on top of me.

"I think 'Yui' should know of all people." I couldn't help but giggle at the pun. But Hades wasn't laughing as he usually would after he made a pun. I had a small idea of what he was talking about, since I spend a lot of time around him, but I wanted him to say it.

"No, I don't know. Tell me." I ventured. Hades narrowed his eyes at me and sighed. He pushed up slightly so he was bearing some of his own weight.

"Fine. I believe you." He says and my eyes widened in disbelief.

"Really?" I asked and he smirked and I felt his weight on me again.

"No." I sigh and focus on trying to breathe to distract my heart, which was beating wildly in my chest.

"I'll say it." My focus snapped back to him.

"What?"

"I have feelings for you." I couldn't help but blush. Even though that wasn't what I was expecting.

Even though I spent a lot of time with Hades, I noticed he always looked at this one girl in school. I admit it made me jealous, but I had no reason to but in. I gave him every opportunity to be with her. I excused myself and hid before Hades could stop me, but that was really only to prevent him from seeing my tears that occasionally fell from my eyes.

"But what about that girl?" I ask, trying to keep the tears in.

"Girl? Oh, she's asked for me a lot and she seems to not be scared, so..." He smiled and an expression I had never seen crossed his face. It was gentler than ever.

And it created a crack in my heart.

He went on when he got off on me. "She's really nice. And when I see her, something flutters in my chest. I like her a lot."

Heart creating a bigger crack.

"But what do mean when you said you had feelings for me?" I ask, hoping it would be more than that girls'.

"You're a very important friend to me. But something about that girl… I think her name was chiyoe. She smelled wonderful." A daze filled his eyes.

_Chiyoe? Did I hear wrong? Chiyoe is a sweet scent that is used to attract those of the opposite gender. But it also means everlasting pain… I have a bad feeling about this girl. In fact, I'm not sure the people Zeus summoned are actually human or God._

"Oh, that's a… interesting name." I choked out and stood up. "I just remembered I have to go check on the student council papers Thoth said he would bring to the room today. So if you'll excuse me…" I mumbled and began walking toward the door. As I opened the door, I felt pressure on my wrist and turned to see what it was. Hades had grabbed it and turned his serious expression on me.

"I have a question." He began and I nodded for him to continue. "Do you think misfortune will befall her if I keep talking with her?" He asked and my heart shattered.

"No." I responded irritably and tore my hand away from his and went running down the hall, passing Chiyoe completely without noticing.


End file.
